Percy Jackson, Son of Hades
by MissImagination99
Summary: DISCLAIMER* I do not own the Percy Jackson franchice and books, they belong to Rick Riordan. Nor do I own Ciel Phantomhive, he belongs to Yana Toboso! Well This will be Underage Slash! And I changed how percy looks like to how Ciel Phantomhive looks. But his name will still be Perseus Jackson. Apollo takes Percy in when a monster kills his mother. Not a crossover.


Apollo's pov:

I was just making my way to see my darling little sister today at her campsite, I know I was supossed to be driving the sun or what-not but I really wanted to see her and maybe also flirt a bit with her hunters, so I gave Helios my job for the day. I was driving over a forest when something caught my eye, it was a woman, she had what appeared to be a small child in her arms, but I couldn't really tell. What I could see was that she was running frantically away from something, when I looked behind her to see what she was running from my eyes widened.

She was running from a hoard of monsters, dracnea's, cyclopses, empousa's and the minotaur was leading them, from the looks of it she's running to protect the child thus he must be a demigod, and from the looks of it the father must be an olympian for him to emit such a scent to attract so many monsters.

I know I'm not supposed to interfere but something told me that that child will be very important in the future and me being the god of prophecy's means that my instincs are always right.

So I teleport between the mother and her child and the monsters and let loose two dozen arrows (celestial bronze) on them turning them to piles of gold dust before they could even scream or screech.

I turn around planning on finding the mother and asking her if she was okay when I saw that the Minotaur escaped my vision somehow and had gotten past me and was standing above the bleeding mother who was dying and was now advancing towards the uncounsious child covered in a cloak on the ground. But before he could do anything I fired an arrow in his derection causing him to burst in fine gold dust.

I teleported towards the mother who was in worse condition than the child, and I knew straight away that she was going to die, and there was nothing I could do to save her.

I think she knew she was going to die too, when she saw the look on my face and she smiled sadly at me.

"I-I am going to die, aren't I?" She asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" I answered sadly. She smiled again, and I finally realized what a beautiful woman she was, she had curly chocolate brown hair, and sea blue eyes and a very pretty face, but a very beautiful warm smile -the smile of a mother I suppose-.

Suddenly she got a determined glint in her eyes and I knew what she was about to ask would impact the future in a big way.

"L-lord Apollo" She started, and I was a bit suprised that she knew it was me, but she kept on talking and I listened because I knew it was important. "Please I beg of you take care of of my child, please take him with you and raise him".

I was taken aback that she would ask that of a god, I really wanted to help her, I didn't know why I did tough, I just knew that I had to. But the ancient law clearly states that no god should raise their own son's or daughter's- wait...That't it!

I smiled down at her. "I shall comply to your dying wish and take care or your son, but first I need to know who the father is, but don't worry no one will hear, I set a barrier around us". But I already had an idea, it had to be one of the big three, because of how many monsters the child attracted. I knew this was not going to be easy, because I had to keep the secret of which one of them had broken the pact of having no more children.

She swallowed, and nodded but she still looked around nervously as if we were being listened to. "Hades, his father is Hades lord of the underworld".

I grimaced a bit. It had to be hades, why couldn't it be poseidon? He hates me less than hades, man that guy knows how to hold a grudge, me and Hermes only pranked him once a few hundered years ago and he still hasn't forgotten about it!

"But that is not all you need to know...there is more, allot more..." She wheezed out, she had only a few more minutes before she died now.

I raised my eyebrow, what else could there be? Surely nothing too big...Right?

.

.

.

Wrong...I was so wrong, this is big- no it's bigger than big, it's like my brain just exploted...not kidding.

She reached towards her neck and shakely took of her necklace- it was a green crystal tied on a black leather-thin rope, it kind of glowed with energy and power, it was very beautiful-.

"G-give, h-him t-t-this for m-me p-please? I-it will P-rotect h-him, a-and h-help h-him k-ke-keep h-his pow-powers i-in ch-check, a-also t-tel h-him t-th-that I l-l-love h-hi-him". She gave me the necklase and smiled one last time at me in gratitude before closing her eyes forever, never to open them again.

I sighed, and wrapped her body with a golden shroud with a click of my fingers and tought about what she told me, I was so caught up in my toughts I almost missed an angelic like voice calling out to his mother. Almost.

I quickly turned around and came face-to-face, or more precisely face-to-cloak with the little boy, who was frantically looking around for his mother, he was a few feet away from me, but he hadn't noticed me yet. I couldn't see his face, the cloak had some kind of enchantment on it perventing me from seeing the boy's face.

"Hey" I said softly to not startle the kid, he froze and turned towards me slowly.

"W-who are you?" He asked softly in his angelic little voice.

I smiled "My name is Apollo greek god of the sun, light, music, truth, prophecy, healing and more, you were being chased by monsters and I happened to be near when that happened so I saved you".

"Y-you, really are the greek god apollo?" He asked again, a little doubtfull.

I nodded "Yes I really am the god apollo, but if you don't believe me..." I trailed off and made the sunrays around us move, and he gasped a bit "You believe me now?" I smirked.

He nodded "Mmn, yeah I do" He anwsered softly "Sorry for doubting you" He added.

I chuckled a bit "Nah, it's ok, but I told you my name, now what's yours?"

"Perseus, but my mom calls me percy sometimes" He anwsered.

"That's a nice name" I smiled, hoping he won't ask about his mother.

"Um, do you happen to know where my mother is lord apollo?" Crap.

I pursed my lips, trying to figure out how I'm going to explain to this kid his mother just died. "Uhh...There were allot of monsters chasing after you, when I saw you both running from them I teleported in between you and them, but one of them- the minotaur to be precise escaped from my line of sight and went to kil you, you were unconcious then, you must have fallen and hit your head, but your mom got in between you and the minotaur and took the hit.." I trailed off seeing as the kid was shaking slightly and I could hear faint sobs, signaling he was crying.

"S-She's f-fine r-right? S-sh-she's n-not d-d-dea-dead r-right?" He asked his voice shaky and pleading.

I bit my lip and shook my head "No I am sorry, but she took a fatal blow, I couldn't heal her, but she told me to tell you she loved you very much".

"NO!" He screamed in disbelief and heartbreak.

He sobbed openly now and his knees buckled, but I teleported beside him to catch him before he fell. He clutched onto me tightly, still sobbing and shaking. I rubbed soothing cirkles in his back and rocked him lightly, and soon he began to calm down, but he still shook slightly and sobbed quietly from time to time.

"I'm sorry" I repeated sadly.

"Why?" He asked quietly, his voice still kind of shaky.

"Because I wasn't fast enough to save her, It's my fault" I anwsered truthfully.

He shook his head "No it's okay, you tried that's what matters, I don't blaim you" he whispered softly.

I smiled, this child sure was something, other children would've taken this worse and blaimed me for not being fast enough or for not trying hard enough to save her, but he didn't. He understood that I really tried my best and that there was nothing I could do to save her.

"Can I see her?" his angelic little voice brought me out of my toughts again, and I nodded.

I stood up, took his soft little hand in mine and led him towards his mother who was a few meters away and covered head-to-toe with a golden shroud. He let go of my hand and went to her side, his little hands shook slightly as he uncovered the shroud from her face, when he did and saw his mothers peaceful- as tough she was sleeping- face he sobbed quietly again, kissed her forehead and covered it up again with with the shroud.

"Are we going to b-bury her?" He asked.

I shook my head, clicked my fingers, and her body dissapeared in a golden light with a letter explaining what had happened to the underworld- or to Hades specifically.

"No I sent her body to the underworld, but don't worry I'm sure she will go to elysium" I assured him, because I knew she would.

He nodded "Ok, but where are you going to take me now that mommy died?" He asked and I could see how it pained him to say it. "I don't want to go back to live with smelly gabe". He said distastefully.

I grinned and briefly wondered who this smelly Gabe was. "Well then, how about you come live with me?" I asked.

"Huh!?" He asked supprised.

I chuckled "I asked if you wanted to live with me, before she died your mother asked me to take care of you, but if you don't want to that's ok I'll just sent you back to-"

"No!" He interupted hurridly "I would love to live with you! I don't wanna live with smelly gabe!". He protested vehemently.

I grinned "Ok, but first and foremost can you remove your cloak? I know your name but I don't even know what you look like and we'll be living together from now on."

"Oh" He said sheepishly "I forgot I had it on..."

He took it off slowly and for the first time in a very very long time I was speechless, now that I could see more than just his hands, I was rendered utterly speechless. He was the most beautiful little boy- no the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I don't even think the word beautiful is a worthy enough word to call him. Only one word comes close to describing him: Devine.

He had bluish-black hair that looked soft to the touch, a heart-shaped face, white creamy pale skin, a delicate and slightly upturned little nose, soft plump pinkish-red lips, abnormally long and thick girly black eye-lashes, and big, rich, deep blue eyes that pierce straight through your soul.

I swallowed thickly, yes he was devine indeed. I shook my head a bit because I realised I had been staring way too long and he was squirming unconfortably a bit. God I don't want him to think I'm a pedophile, but I can't help it this angelic little boy was too beautiful for his own good.

I coughed a bit to clear my throat and took the green crystal necklace from my pocket and held it out infront of him, motioning him to take it.

His eyes widened and filled with tears, but none fell out. He took the necklace with shaking hands "T-this w-was my mothers" He said softly and sadly.

I nodded "She gave it to me before she died, she wanted you to have it" I told him.

He smiled softly up at me "Thank you..." He said in a soft and extremely thankfull voice.

I smiled and helped him put it on then motioned for him to take my hand, he nodded and placed his small delicate pale soft hands in my big, strong and tan ones.

"Well let's go home, shall we?" I asked smiling slightly.

He nodded "Mmn".

END Chapter 1.


End file.
